Welcome Home
by Kiriro
Summary: Things were going on well for Melody until she she had an accident which led to another thing- being sent to the world of One Piece.


The rain drops fell against the patio windows in harmony. I watched them closely as I sat in my white wicker chair.

"Hey Melody are you alright?" came the worried voice. I could know that voice any day, any time.

"Yeah just thinking about...things I guess..." I responded rather slowly.

He sat next to me and put a tray of tea on the worn out coffee table. I turned my head around to look at him.

I quickly took yet another note of him. His creamy porcelain colored skin, his chocolate eyes and his slight waves of dark brown hair that reached his neckline. He would always say that I was the looker, but to be honest he was the attractive one. He wasn't a sexy kind of attractive, but more of a cute.

I automatically compared him to me. I had a light caramel skin tone, very dark eyes that appeared a blackish color and wavy black knee length hair. We both had opposite appearances but other than that, we both just happened to our similarities; our interests.

Then I thought of the major issue in my relationship with him that I've had for so long. He was twenty-one for almost three months now, while I had only been seventeen for almost 4.

Of course it was my choice to move in with my boyfriend of 4 years at my age, but also it was my parents choice as well, they really, really wanted me to since it was going to be my last year of high-school soon. But at least they did care about me not just moving into just anybodies house.

I stopped thinking and stood up to get my serving of tea. After finally getting my serving of tea, I carefully took in every flavor of it. I sensed a hint of rose, hibiscus, and honey.

"You used the herbs I liked the most didn't you? You even put a spoonful of honey instead of sugar... just the way I like it..." I asked him while admiring the bright flavors of the watery substance.

A small smile grew on his foreign face and a small pink tinged his cheeks. "Well I always seemed to notice what kind of tea you made the most and what you put in it." he gushed.

I smiled at him and sat next to him in the two seated wicker chair where he sat. I smirked and breathed into his ear lightly. The pink on his cheeks grew vibrantly. I chuckled lightly and gave a small slap on his head.

"Oh am I kidding? You're even more of a pervert than me with all that yaoi-" he stopped me when our lips connected. He soon broke the kiss with a victorious smile, which I had to admit was one of the things I loved about him the most. He then proceeded to plant a small kiss on my forehead.

I'm not sure what I expected next but it definitely wasn't what happened next.

"Hey..." he sensually whispered. "You have your job meeting in a few minutes don't you?" his voice changed and was more of a calm tone.

I stopped entirely for a second and looked at my wristwatch with the digital numbers imprinted on it. It read_ 1:35 P.M_.

"Aaaah..." I groaned and raced to the master bedroom. I opened the panel door that led to the walk-in closet and walked into darkness. I flipped the light switch and I soon saw piles and hangers full of clothing.

I froze when I saw a copy of my favorite manga One Piece laying on the ottoman. I wondered why it was there in the first place and continued to look for clothes.

I found the pile of clothes I had left earlier the day before, almost as if I automatically knew I was going to be late in the first place. I put on the white blouse and a pair of black wash-out jeans.

I went to the bathroom did everything that was necessary for the rest of the day. I stopped and looked out the small round window that was in the room. The rain was falling harder than before and I mentally groaned: I drove a motorcycle to go to places, and the only one who drove was none other than my boyfriend who drove us anywhere.

I packed my small orange backpack with my cell phone, custom-made mini laptop and an extra-pair of clothes, I forgot to mention to Rod that I might stay at my friends house for a while and come home late at night. Thank goodness it was a weekend.

I got my keys and rushed to open the door, until a pair of arms wrapped around my body.

I stopped for a moment and stayed quiet.

"Please return home safely... I would kill myself if anything happened to you while I'm not there..." he whispered.

I looked to the knob and I knew exactly why he said that. A couple of days ago someone tried to mug us, if it wasn't that I had a large iron sword that I had brought from a convention we would have made it out safely anyways, I knew how to protect myself. But I kind of got distracted and nearly got shot in the face. Rod wasn't really happy by that.

I sighed and looked defensively to him. "Don't worry I'll come safe I sound I promise." I gave him a small smile and he let go of me.

I quickly got my long trench coat and put it on as quickly as I did. I looked at his face one last time and gave a bitter smile.

"Bye..." I had finally choked out.

* * *

The rain-drops blew against my helmet like a thin veil of mist. I had already attended the meeting and they said they would call me to see if I was any good or not.

I mentally sighed and looked at the dark gray cloudy sky. I always loved rainy days, honestly I wish there was more rainy days rather than sunny. I loved everything, the smell, the sound and the view.

I didn't pay attention to the road ahead and a truck driver whose wheels slid to the opposing road which I was on.

Adrenaline started coursing through my body as I slid past the truck almost like they would do in the movies. But the wheels of the motorcycle didn't stop and I rolled out of the highway and into the hill below. I gave a soundless scream as my helmet fell off and I kept rolling down the high hill as bushes and branches cut my face and neck. My eyes widened when I stopped in front of a large almost bottomless pit hole. I struggled to breath for a while and crawled near the pit. I then tried to stand up which proved futile. I lost my balance and slipped into the pit and oblivion.

My eyes clouded with the fall and my life started flashing before my eyes. I closed my eyes and braced for impact. But that never happened and I collapsed as I fell into what seem like sand.

* * *

I opened my eyes and expected clouds and blue skies, maybe even hot lava and darkness. But instead I found myself in a bed in a wooden room. I heard murmurs and whispers as I looked around.

My jaw nearly dropped when I saw a group of 9 people who looked so identical to the people of my favorite manga and anime One Piece.

The person who looked like Luffy gave a cheeky smile and looked towards his right.

"Hey Chopper the girl finally woke up!" he shouted eagerly.

I felt myself faint yet again.


End file.
